Maka's Birthday Karaoke
by cOokIe-MOnzTa
Summary: It's Maka's Birthday and Soul forgot. After a couple shocking discoveries, what is Soul to do? Mostly Soul POV & some Maka POV. R&R, SoMa, TsuStar, KidLiz No flamers, please! Thanks, and please enjoy!


**SOUL POV**

It was a normal day.. No wait, nothings ever normal so I take that back. It was a this-is-just-about-as-normal-as-it-can-get day. Yeah, it was one of those days when Black*Star suggested to the group that we do karaoke tonight. Apparently, Black*Star wanted to celebrate someone's birthday - I had no clue as to whose birthday though, 'cause the hyper-active ninja idiot wouldn't tell me. So not cool. If I don't know whose birthday it is, then who am I suppose to say 'Happy Birthday' to? That's just.. Oh well, it isn't like I can do anything. I mean, it's Black*Star after all.

"When are we going to meet up then?" I asked.

"Well, Tsubaki and Maka are coming with us because we need to get ready - girl style- so you boys can just go to Soul's or something. We will meet up in the Karaoke Bar, downtown, at 7pm. Got it? Good. Come on, girls!" Liz chatted out, before taking my meister and Tsubaki hostage with Patty. Liz was pretty much grabbing Maka by her upper right arm, because Maka was resisting like her life depended on it. Maka turned her head over her shoulder and looked back at me and mouthed, 'Help me, Soul!'. I just laughed and shook my head. She then glared at me, 'Traitor! What the hell do I even see in you?' she mouthed back. She turned bright red, and whipped her head back around to face where Liz was taking her. What was that? I was dumbfounded at that last sentence.

"Soul, lets go. We can play basketball and chat until it's time to get ready." Kid said.

"Yeah, sure. Oh, by the way, Kid? Do you know whose supposed 'birthday' it is? No one will tell me and it would be seriously uncool of me to turn up and not even know who to say 'Happy Birthday' to." I looked at kid, my right eyebrow cocked.

Kid looked at me as if I had three heads. "Oh Death, either you don't know it's her birthday - from her not telling you - or you have just plain forgotten about it. Why don't you think really hard about today's date and then think about when everyone's birthday is? Surely you should know then!" Kid shook his head at me. He looked like he was scolding a kid for not knowing he had asymmetrical shoes on. Weirdo.

I did as he said, nonetheless. 'Lets see.. Today is.. The 27th of July.. Who do I know that has a birthday today?' I thought. And almost instantly, an image of a smiling Maka entered my head. My eyes widened. 'No.. It couldn't be.. Shit.. It is.. It's Maka's birthday today.. No wonder Kid looked at me like that. Oh Death.. I am so uncool for forgetting my own meisters birthday. What kind of a weapon forgets something like that? I do, apparently.. Shit, and I haven't gotten her a present, either! OH MY DEATH - SOMEONE PUNCH ME!' I internally berated myself for forgetting Maka's birthday. I then shook myself out of my thoughts and looked at Kid and Black*Star.

"Hey guys, instead of basketball, could we go to Death Mall? I didn't remember to get her a present." they knew who I was talking about, by giving me just one glance. I probably looked like how they did around that holy sword, Excalibur. "Death knows that she will probably kill me with her next Maka chop, if I don't get anything for her.. Or worse.. She finds out that I forgot about her birthday.. I will be beyond dead." I cringed, still making the face.

The guys faces went pale as they imagined Maka's wrath over the latter between not getting her a present or forgetting her birthday. Lord only knows what Maka would do.

And so, without any second thoughts from me nor Black*Star nor Kid, we all set out for Death Mall.

**MAKA POV**

"Oh no.. Please, Liz, reconsider this! PLEASE!" I begged her. That blonde is trying to torture me into submission, I swear.

We are currently in Death Mall and the Thompson sisters insisted on me getting new everything here. And I mean_ everything._ Dress, make-up, hairstyle.. Even _underwear_. To them, however, 'underwear' means '_lingerie_'. I shudder to think of that. As of right now, they - Tsubaki included, the traitor - are trying to get me to come out of my dressing room. They made me try on a very _revealing_ dress. It was a black satin number. Going up to just above mid-thigh, showing off my long and slender legs, and the cleavage dipped low enough to see below my breasts - it still covered them though, just enough to not be called 'slutishly displayed' - and it clung to my curves in a way that shouldn't be legal. It was a halter-topped dress.

Ok, I admit it. I wear very _baggy_ clothing. Only because I don't want to be distracted by men eye-humping me when I am trying to concentrate on other things - especially since I have the 'good genes' from my mother. I have what people would call.. An 'hourglass' figure. I had D-cup breasts and my hips curved nicely. Everyone knew I had long and smooth legs, so I didn't worry about that. No body knows about my figure though, not even the girls or Soul. Which I was very happy about until now.

"What's going on?" I heard Soul's voice. Oh no, the guys were here.. I am DEFINATELY not coming out!

"Oh, hey Kid, Black*Star and Soul. Maka is being stubborn and wont come out. We gave her a nice dress to try on and show us but she isn't willing to show.. And I am getting irritated!" Liz complained.

"I AM NOT COMING OUT! IT IS WAY TO REVEALING, LIZ!" I shrieked.

"Maka.." Liz muttered my name threateningly. I gulped. "Remember when I said I will get you new underwear whether you wanted it or not?"

"Uhh.. Yes?" I replied with a shaky voice.

"Well.. Either you get out here, right now, or your new underwear will consist of a strapless bra and a thong!" Liz shouted.

I didn't stop to think as I unlocked the door and stood out of the stall, revealing myself, and shouted "NO!"

Time seemed to stop as everyone looked at me with wide eyes and their jaws dropped. I knew I was blushing, and that didn't help me. Especially since putting this on had made my hair ties fall out and mess up my hair. I probably looked like a hooker.

Three things happened at once. First, the girls squealed and fainted. Second, the boys all blushed and got nose-bleeds - including Soul. Third, I squeaked and wrapped my arms around me, trying to cover myself with them.. But failed as it seemed to only do the opposite effect and make me look like my breasts would fall out of the dress. God damn it..

**SOUL POV**

Wow.. That is the only thing I could think of right now. Maka.. Maka was a freaking _babe_ underneath all that clothing she usually wore. She looked amazing in that dress. How come I never knew about this though? It made me a bit disappointed to not have known until now. I mean, me and Maka have been living together for, what, about 4 years now? It puzzles me. But right now, I can't focus on that. And really, can you blame me? I shook myself out of my daze when Maka attempted to cover herself with her hands, blissfully failing in my opinion, and shrugged off my leather jacket. I walked over to Maka and put it over her shoulders. I wiped my nose-bleed away with the hanky I had in my back pocket.

"Go change, Maka. Seriously, before I need a blood transfusion.." I muttered to her.

She nodded silently and ran into the stall, me watching her amazing-shaped ass, before locking it behind her. I turned around and saw Black*Star eyeing the stall hungrily, and Kid was trying to distract himself by trying to get the girl's all conscious again.

I growled at Black*Star. He seemed to have heard me because he snapped his head to me, looking taken aback, before apologising and looking at the ground.

"Soul, how long have you been holding out on us? Why didn't you say that she was a total hottie underneath her baggy-as-hell clothes? How come you teased her about being the exact opposite of what she actually is? Why?" Kid, surprisingly, asked me.

I turned to him, feeling shocked. "I honestly had no idea, Kid. If I did then I wouldn't have teased her like that and would've bashed people even worse than I used to if they said bad shit like that about her again." I told him, honestly.

"So.. Wait.. Maka didn't tell you? You didn't stumble across her dressing or anything? Nothing?" Kid asked. I shook my head 'no'. "Wow, who knew that _Maka_ of all people could be so deceptive? I must say, I am proud of her. It takes some great skill to have managed this long without somebody, especially Soul, finding out. You two been living together for how long again, Soul?"

"4 years.. I know, I am shocked that that long has passed and I _never had a clue._ I am wondering if there is anything else she is hiding.." I muttered, mostly to myself.

-**-Time Skip ~ In the chosen Karaoke room-**-

"Black*Star! Quit hogging the damn songbook! Let me see!" I shouted at Black*Star. The guys and I had gotten here a couple hours ago to set up the karaoke room we hired for the night so that it was presentable as a party room. That was at 5:39.. it was now 6:48 room looked cool and all but right now, Black*Star was being a down-right douche bag and not letting me see the songs list! I wanted to see what was available for everyone to sing.

"In a minute! I am trying to see if there are any godly songs for me, a god, to sing." he told me.

"Oh my Death, you're gonna sing-fess to Tsubaki, aren't you?" I realised and said aloud.

Black*Star's head whipped up and looked me in the eyes. Yup, you could practically _feel_ his nervousness and embarrassment. I was tempted to laugh out loud, but I knew that he would use my own embarrassment from earlier with Maka against me like blackmail. It would have been a lose-lose situation. Damn it.

"I am merely going to ensure that this god's goddess knows that she is his. Nothing more, nothing less." He mumbled out. _Sure, sure Black*Star. We all know you like her - she likes you too, you dumbass. _"And besides," Black*Star continued, "I am sure that you are going to sing-fess to Maka. I mean, Kid and I see the way you look at her - so why not?"

I gaped at him, my eyes as wide as saucers. _WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! I AM GOING TO DO __**WHAT**__ TO MAKA?_ I looked at Black*Star like he was mad.

"Black*Star, what in the _fuck_ are you talking about? I do _not_ like Maka!" I shouted at him. Black*Star and Kid looked at me with a weird look on their faces. It was scary since they had the same expression.

"..Don't tell me.." Black*Star started.

"..You don't know.." Kid trailed off.

"..That Maka.." Black*Star didn't finish.

Kid and Black*Star looked at each other with a slight panic in their eyes. After they seemed to finish their silent conversation with each other, they turned to me with patient looks on their faces.

"Soul, I think we should tell Maka that you will be late coming here." Kid said.

"What are you-" I tried to question him but Black*Star cut me off.

"Because we are about to tell you something serious and you will want to leave and think about it before coming back." Black*Star said. Wow, Black*Star is actually serious.. And Kid, too. I nodded hesitantly. I knew that what they were going to tell me was serious and that it was in no-way a joke. I was to take this seriously.

"Soul," Kid started. I looked between him and Black*Star.

"This is about Maka and you." Black*Star said. My eyes focused on him. What are they on about?

"Soul, we have a theory that you aren't.. That you don't know your feelings towards Maka." Kid stated. I whipped my head to Kid. What the..?

"Buddy, if that is the case, then me and Kid have gotta tell you this _now_." Black*Star said. I glanced at him.

"You love Maka. And not just as a best friend or Meister partner, Soul." Kid told me.

My eyes went from the size of small saucers to big frying pans in less than two seconds. _WHAT?_ Oh my god.. They weren't kidding around. I could tell they were serious. But they were dead wrong.. Right?

"Y-y-you aren't s-s-s-serious, r-r-right?" I stuttered out. I could feel my face burn in embarrassment. Aww man, this won't help my case. But it isn't like I can help it with what they've told me.

"We are, man. And it seems we were right about you not even noticing your own feelings." Black*Star commented. My heart skipped a few beats. Holy shit, they actually think that I like Maka. How do I tell them they are wrong? It is _them_ that are noticing any 'feelings' that aren't even there.

"Soul, Black*Star and I have come to terms with how we feel about our weapons. You are the only one who doesn't even _know_ how he truly feels." Kid started, again. "You blush when she smiles."

"You look away when she sees you staring, and then you go right back to it once she isn't looking anymore."

"You get angry when any other guy shows even just a _slight_ interest in her."

"You _study_ for _anything _she has asked you to, the second you walk into your _bedroom_."

"You blush if she so much as takes off her _sweater_."

"You _encourage_ her to hold on to _you_ when you two ride on your motorcycle."

"You _hold her hand_ before you go into battle."

"You get anxious when she doesn't answer your calls - even if it turns out that she's either _sleeping_ or_ bathing_."

"You mope around when she isn't with you."

"You over-react when she so much as gets a _paper-cut_."

"You look so happy-go-lucky when she is with you."

"You blush when you tease her."

"You blush even harder when you compliment her."

"Face it, Soul, you _like_ Maka."

I was frozen, taking everything in. From what they've 'noticed', in which I am not even sure is true.. This means that they might actually be right..

"I will be at the park.." I told them, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Come back when you are ready. Kid and I will cover for you. Just be sure to not leave it too late. We leave at 11:30.." Black*Star told me. I nodded and left.

I walked to the park, my mind was numb and my feet were just dragging me to my destination. I didn't think about anything until I sat on an empty swing – my thoughts were coming at me at full-force. It was a miracle I didn't pass out from the magnitude of it all. I got my thought process sorted after a few moments, letting my self-questioning come at me, one-by-one.

_How long have I felt this way?_

_Does Maka feel the same way?_

_How could I let this happen?_

_What will become of Maka and I?_

_Do I really like Maka?_

_Do I love her?_

_How did this happen?_

_Why did I let myself fall for her – and without even knowing it?_

I didn't know how to answer any of them, so I decided to just listen to what my heart has been nagging at me to do – for a long time, tonight. I thought about an image of Maka, my heart skipped a beat before starting up a race with itself.

_That answers the 'do I really like Maka?' question.._

I thought about Maka's smiling face and also the word 'love'.. my heart sped up even more, skipping a few beats as it raced. That caused my eyes to widen greatly. _Holy shit… Do I love Maka? _My heart seemed to think so, as it stopped for a millisecond before beating really hard against my rib cage.

That answers another question, I guess.. I didn't bother thinking about anything else for a while. All I did was let myself come to terms with my new-found feelings for Maka. I love Maka.. _My god... _my eyes widened as it sunk in. _I am in __**love**__ with Maka..! Holy crap – I love my best friend! I love my Meister! I love Maka!_ The same thoughts assaulted me like no tomorrow. Suddenly, a weight – in which I had _no_ idea was even there – felt like it had been lifted off my shoulders. Wow.. I really do, huh? I love Maka..

And.. For some reason.. That makes me so damn _happy_.. My god, what has Maka done to me? I sat up from the swing so fast that the swing was launched away from me. I set into a sprint back to the karaoke bar, and realised that I had walked further from the bar than what I had originally thought. On the way there, I figured Black*Star had been right about something.

_Looks like I am gonna have to sing-fess tonight, because I don't think I could take Maka not knowing now._

When I got there, I checked the clock. 9:23. My eyes bulged. Oh wow, I was gone for over an hour and a half! Oh well, I need to get back. And before I knew it, I was outside the room with my hand on the doorknob. I was about to open it when I heard Maka's voice. I froze.

"Guys, I know you know my feelings towards.. you-know-who.. so, I've decided that for my birthday – and hopefully before he gets here, Death knows I am worrying about his whereabouts even now – I shall dedicate a song to him!" she announced. Who was she talking about? My heart practically broke, thinking that she may have feelings for someone else. I heard her start singing.

"_It's been said and done  
>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<br>And I guess right now here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em<br>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
>A centrefold miracle, lyrical<br>You've saved my life again  
>And I want you to know baby<em>

_I–I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I–I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I–I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I–I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I–I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I–I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony_  
><em>There's no way to describe what you do to me<em>  
><em>You just do to me, what you do<em>  
><em>And it feels like I've been rescued<em>  
><em>I've been set free<em>  
><em>I am hypnotized by your destiny<em>  
><em>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful<em>  
><em>You are... And I want you to know baby<em>

_I–I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I–I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I–I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I–I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I–I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I–I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_No one compares_  
><em>You stand alone, to every record I own<em>  
><em>Music to my heart – that's what you are<em>  
><em>A song that goes on and on<em>

_I–I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I–I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I–I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I–I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I–I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I–I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_I love you...like a love song..._"

I was in shock. Maka sang beautifully. Her voice.. It was.. Amazing.. And what's more, is that somehow, I think that _that_ song was.. meant for _me_..

I opened the door, with no more hesitation. My eyes were wide with disbelief, I could tell that much without even thinking about it, and I saw everyone whipped their heads around to face me. I looked at Maka, my eyes searching for answers. I saw her face go red and her face turned into a mix of embarrassment and horror. I could also feel her soul shy into itself – like it had been caught doing something that it wasn't supposed to. That was all I needed to see, to feel, as I now know my answers.

_Yes_, the song was about me.

_Yes_, she is the one who sang the song.

_Yes_, she meant every beautiful lyric.

I three long strides over to her, so that I was closer to her. Now that I was aware of how I felt, I could feel my cheeks turn the same colour as my eyes and my heart beat so fast that I thought it would race right out of my chest and right into her small hands. My soul felt like it was practically love-drunk from being this close to her. I could feel everyone staring but I didn't care. All I knew was that Maka supposedly felt the same way about me. I let her feel my soul wavelength. Within two seconds, her eyes – which were locked on mine in shyness – sparkled with disbelief and shock. I gave her my trademark smirk, grabbing her small and slim waist and pulled her to me. Her eyes went wide. My smirk widened. One of my hands left her waist and cupped her chin. I could feel Maka's soul wavelength go crazy, right as her blush-stained cheeks went darker.

"Soul, what are y-" I cut her off by crushing my lips to hers. I hadn't said a word since I left here and now that I was back.. I didn't want to. Not right now, anyway. Kissing Maka's lips was better than me going for a joy-ride to my bike – and trust me, that's a _very_ hard thing to top.

I think kissing Maka has now become my most favourite thing to do – and it has only been, what, 5 seconds? I had heard everyone gasp – and felt Maka go rigid – but I didn't pay any attention to anyone or thing that wasn't Maka. After a little bit, Maka relaxed and kissed back. Her arms, which had been just hanging down on either side of her, reached up and wrapped themselves around my neck. I was now officially in heaven. I heard a camera go off and I almost laughed. Almost. I was too busy, to even want to bother doing that, right now. I heard Maka sigh in satisfaction, and I let out a grunt of appreciation back. I pulled away for air, and noticed at Maka still had her eyes closed. I chuckled and kissed her forehead. Her eyes shot wide open and stared at me.

"S-Soul.. Umm.. I.. D-did you, umm, Do th-_that_ because you, er, heard my, uhh, s-song?" Maka stuttered adorably. _Adorably? Yup, I'm a goner. In fact, I am so far gone, I am already in heaven and chillin' in my cloudy crib._

I chuckled again and shook my head 'no'. She seemed to both relax and tense up at the same time. Don't ask me how, but she is doing it. Another mystery that is of Maka Albarn's artillery. I merely shrugged and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I will explain later, back at the apartment." I whispered, my teeth grazing her earlobe, slightly. I could feel Maka shiver. Oh my, I could feel a nose-bleed coming on if I didn't think of something else. I pulled back and gave her another trademark smirk. "Now, let's sit you down, eh? Sorry to whoever was going next, but I am cutting in. Time to show Maka what I thought of her song." I winked at Maka as she went and sat down next to Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters. Maka flushed red and the girls' jaws practically hit the floor. I walked over to Black*Star and snatched the catalogue that was in his hands. Him and Kid were pretty much red-faced and frozen.

I scrolled through the catalogue, before finding and settling on the perfect song. I went over to the karaoke machine and selected the song. I grabbed the mike and heard the music start.

_"You're insecure,  
>Don't know what for,<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
>Don't need make-up,<br>To cover up,  
>Being the way that you are is enough,<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
><em>Everyone else but you,<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

_So c-come on,_  
><em>You got it wrong,<em>  
><em>To prove I'm right,<em>  
><em>I put it in a song,<em>  
><em>I don't know why,<em>  
><em>You're being shy,<em>  
><em>And turn away when I look into your ey-ey-eyes,<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
><em>Everyone else but you,<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,_  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na<em>

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,  
>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful..<em>"

I finished. I had stared into Maka's eyes the entire time. I could see her face go into a mix of emotions, but the main one was love. Yup, she loves me. That's great, considering I love her, too. I stepped away from the mike and grabbed Maka's hand. I walked over to an empty space on the couch, lined up to the wall, and sat down – pulling Maka on top of me, and wrapping my arms around her waist to secure her there.

"S-Soul! Lemme go!" Maka gasped. I shook my head 'no' again and she stopped protesting. I waited for it. _1 second.. 5 seconds.. 10 seconds.. 20 seconds_.. Nope, no Maka-Chop. She isn't objecting, or surprisingly getting pissed off, and I ain't getting Maka-Chopped for being this bold.

Best. Night. Out. EVER.

The night went on, with Maka in my lap for most of the time. I only let go when the guys wanted to sing songs with me or if the girls wanted to sing with Maka. Afterwards, though, and not mattering who got up or sat down with out the other, Maka would return to my lap – as if she never left it – and I would wrap my arms around her again. Before I knew it, Maka and I were almost at the apartment and we were holding hands – with our fingers interlocked. I couldn't keep the goofy smile off my face, even if I wanted to. When we got to the door, I got out my keys and let us in. I flipped the light switch on in the door way and took my shoes off, all without letting go of Maka's hand.

"Soul..?" Maka whispered. I guess it's questioning time. I looked at her in time to see her looking at me with a cute embarrassed expression on her face. Good god, my insides melted. Geez, it's what this one woman does to me that I will never see the end of, ever.

"Yes..?" I sighed in content. Yup, I was content just by seeing her with that face on. I am _so_ whipped. Black*Star would never let me live it down if he saw me like this. Nor would Patty or Liz. Unsurprisingly.

"Can we, um, talk about.. 'us'?" She murmured. Oh no, when a girl says that, it's almost _never_ a good thing. I was suddenly dreading this conversation.

"U-umm.. sure..?" I replied, making it sound like a question. _Stupid Soul, stupid!_

I let Maka lead me over to the couch and sat down with her. I waited patiently for her to speak.

"So, Soul.. How long exactly.. have you felt.. _that_ way.. about me?" Maka asked. Ok, not what I was expecting, but oh well.

"You mean sub-consciously or consciously?" I asked her. She blinked up at me, from staring at the floor, in surprise.

"Er, both.." she replied. She even _sounded_ surprised. Oh boy.

"Sub-consciously? Since we first met." I told her honestly. I figured that out while I was still at the park. And.. Yup, there goes the disbelief in her eyes. "And consciously? Since tonight." I told her. _Bing, bing, bing! Her eyes have won the prize for 'most disbeliefed'._

"Huh..?" She muttered out. Oh man, she looked hell confused. Better start explaining.

"You see," I sighed, looking away from Maka. "Black*Star was telling me how he was going to sing-fess to Tsubaki since he thought that I was going to sing-fess to you. I thought he was out of his mind. It was then, when Black*Star and Kid ganged up and confronted me before you guys showed up. They were talking about how I couldn't see that I liked you, so they started listing my reactions to certain things that involved you. After that, I left and went to the park – Kid and Black*Star told me that they would cover for me – and I sorted through everything. How I felt about you, how long, everything. And I found my answers. I came back – thinking Black*Star was right about me going to have to be sing-fessing to you, as I sprinted back to the karaoke bar – and right as I was at the door.." I looked at Maka again and gave her a genuine and affectionate smile of mine. "Right as I put my hand on that door knob, I heard you talking about some guy you wanted to dedicate a song to before he supposedly showed up, and stuff. Now, before I heard you sing, I thought you were talking about someone else.. And.. Truth-be-told.. I felt like my heart broke.. But, then of course, you sang that song.. I, at first, could only think about how amazing your voice was.. And then, after I came back to reality, I suddenly felt like that song had actually been meant for _me_.. That's what made me open the door. I saw everyone looking at me, but I could only focus on _you_. I found my answers, referring to the song, when I looked at you and felt your soul wave-length. After that.. I don't know.. I just couldn't help myself.. I was just so _happy_ that I thought that you liked me, too.. Do you?"

Maka was speechless throughout the whole thing, listening carefully. She nodded when I asked her if she liked me back. She smiled and was about to say something but then shut her mouth. Her smile then turned into a confused look. Huh?

"Wait.. when you said that you thought about how you felt about me.. What was your answer? Because I have a feeling that you don't 'like' me at all.." She said, looking at me suspiciously. How did she-? Oh well, I will never figure her out, so why bother? I sighed.

"You're right, I don't." I told her. Her face fell and she looked a bit bitter, too. _Oh no.. I think she's thinking.. Oh my GOD! WAY TO GO, SOUL! SHE THINKS YOU DON'T REALLY HAVE ANY INTEREST IN HER! YIPPEE! __**NOT!**_

"Wait, no, Maka.. I don't _like_ you, ok? I _love_ you.." I reassured her. She went from bitter-sweet to love-struck in 0.25 seconds – a new record for changing facial expressions. "That is what I figured out, Maka. I didn't just _like_ you.. I found out that I had, in fact, _loved_ you since we had first met but I just.. I never realized it. I would just shrug off any attraction I'd feel for you – like one time, after school, I was walking with you down the death-stairs and I turned to ask you something but my words got caught in my throat as I saw the wind blowing your pigtails softly around. I had caught myself thinking that you looked pretty like that, and so I blushed and shook my head, blaming that one on the sun because that day it was surprisingly a really hot day – considering the usual heat it usually gave off." I told her. Maka blushed. Damn, she is so cute..

"Oh.. I see.." she giggled. Ok, she is now _too_ cute. I raised an eyebrow, nonetheless. Maka doesn't usually giggle unless she's nervous or she isn't trying to laugh at something but fails. In this case, I am pretty sure that she's.. nervous? About what?

"Why are you nervous?" I asked Maka. She glanced around a few times.

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous?" she giggled, looking around more.

"I don't know, you tell me. It's why I asked, and don't think about lying. You already wont look at me, you're giggling and you are now fidgeting with our interlaced fingers." I told her. We both looked down to see that she was, in fact, fidgeting with our fingers. "Damn it.." Maka cursed under her breath. I chuckled.

"Did I just hear Maka Louise Albarn _curse_?" I laughed harder. Maka never swore. At most, a "darn it" but never a "damn it". This was hilarious! She was nervous about something alright. "And don't think I have forgotten, I know you're nervous about something, so spill it." I heard her curse under her breath again. I tried to tame my laughter.

"Well, Soul Alexander 'Eater' Evans," Maka began. I growled at the use of my middle name. I hated it with a passion. "I am nervous because.. umm.. I know what day you referred to.. and I remember why I know what day you're talking about.." She mumbled out. I raised both of my eyebrows this time, questioning her silently.

"Well, You see.. umm.. That was the day I started becoming attracted to you.. and I know that because.." she trailed off, saying the last part so low that I couldn't hear her.

"What? I didn't hear the last part..?" I nudged her, furrowing my brows. Maka suddenly got a very flustered look on her face and said this next bit quite loudly.

"I know that because that day, whenever I walked behind you, I'd stare at your butt and feel smug for who-knows-what-reason! I only figured out much later – and after a lot more butt-staring – that it was because you were _my_ partner and no one else had the pleasure of living with a person with a butt like yours!"

My jaw hit the floor – of that I am sure. After recovering myself, I felt my face temperature heat up so much more that I thought it was a miracle that the fir alarms didn't go off. Maka looked so much more embarrassed than I, so I didn't say anything for 10 minutes. I didn't concentrate on anything other than trying to calm myself down. I am pretty sure that I could have calm down within 2 minutes, but the one stubborn thought of "The one part of me that attracted her attention was my _butt_?" kept replaying in my head.

Once I forcefully kicked that thought out of my head, I calmed down enough to see Maka's bangs covering her eyes and her cheeks seemed permanently stained red. Maka stood up abruptly, effectively making our hands disconnect, and ran into her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her, not once looking back at me as she did so. I just sat on the couch for a few more moments, shocked and hurt of what she just did so suddenly. I stood up and approached her door. I was about to knock when I heard sniffles coming from instead.

_Oh great, she's crying. Way to go, mr. un-cool, she now thinks you were silently making fun of her. thanks a lot, you big fat jerk._ I berated myself, mentally. I knocked softly on her door. "Maka? I'm coming in.." I told her. I twisted the doorknob and opened her door. Sure enough, she was a crying mess on her bed. Damn it hurt my heart to see her like this. Sure, it was a shock that what drew her in was my butt, but I was more flattered than anything. At least I know that I have a nice ass..

"Maka.." I cooed, sitting on her bed. I grabbed her and shifted her around so that she was lying down with her head in my lap as I sat cross-legged on her bed, my back leaning against the wall. "Shh, Maka, it's fine.. It's OK, really.. See? Shh.." I cooed to her. Maka looked up with her tear-and-blush-stained face and noticed that I meant it and that I wasn't laughing at her. She slowly stopped crying, and when she did, I echoed my thoughts from earlier to her. "Maka, listen to me.. Sure, it was a shock that what drew you in was my butt, but I was more flattered than anything. At least I know that I have a nice ass, now.."

She and I both laughed at my last comment. "You all better now?" I asked Maka. She nodded, so I bent down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you, Soul Alexander 'Eater' Evans.." She sighed. My lips froze on her forehead. Did she..? I pulled back immediately, and looked at her face. _She did..!_ Maka was blushing slightly and was looking me in the eyes. She used my full name and told me that she loves me. Even though I hated my full name being used, I didn't mind it when she said it this time. I really didn't. Instead, I felt happy. So, I gave her my trademark grin.

"I love you, too, Maka Louise Albarn." I told her, sincerely. "Oh, and Happy 17th Birthday.." Maka then laughed, her laughter was music to my ears. I couldn't take it anymore, so I kissed her for the second time that night.


End file.
